Nymphadora Tonks needs some sleep
by peeps42
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks for the past four days has only gotten two hours of sleep every night. She reaccounts to friend and fellow auror Kingsley just how she has managed this.


_Title: Nymphadora Tonks Needs Some Sleep_

_Author: PeepsRfun2eat_

_Genre: Humor_

_Rating: PG but will go up later_

_Summary: Nymphadora Tonks for the past four days has only gotten two hours every night. Her friend and fellow auror Kingsley just has to know how she has accomplished this feat._

**Nymphadora** Tonks needs some sleep. Not a nap but a full night of rest. Eight hours that whole shebang, but as it was looking she would now probably need twelve hours now.

For the past four days she had gotten only two hours a night.

And she had just currently told that to her partnerKingsley. Who was currently shaking his head and pouring a cup of coffee.

"Well I must say you really do not look that tired."

"I think being a metamorph might help covering up any lack of energy."

"I thought you would need to sleep or at least get some form of rest to use your umm…"

"My freakish quality?"

"I was not going to say that. You always seem to get really paranoid whenever you do not get sleep."

"No I don't."

"Remember that time you were going on three hours for two days?"

"The charges were dropped."

"Tonks you cursed that poor woman's cat claiming it was a dark wizard hiding. Then when the witch freaked out you turned the poor woman into a goose."

"It was purple and could not stop laying golden eggs, if memory serves me correct."

Both aurors turned to see their boss Lenore Cross standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah I forgot that part," said Kingsley.

"You're lucky that when Ms. Lang was in goose form she laid so many golden eggs. It actually managed to pay for all the damages, and hospital bills."

Tonks cringed at the memory after turning the poor Ms. Lang into a purplegoose the animal had gone nuts and ran around her yard. It took four aurors and one cursed cat to finally subdue the goose/witch.

The four aurors suffered between them a broken wrist, a broken nose, five black eyes, a split lip, a sprained ankle, several broken toes and fingers, countless cuts from Ms. Lang pecking at them, countless bruises and two concussions from the golden eggs that when Ms. Lang was running around as goose, acted as very heavy projectiles, and one had to get a shot for infection when during the chase Ms. Lang had defecated in the auror's mouth.

The cat was finally the one who caught its owner and nearly killed her in the process. After finally getting four injured aurors, one transfigured woman who was currently an unconscious purplegoose and a cat covered in said owners purple feathers to St. Mongo's, their back up Mad-Eye Moody merely shook his head and grumbled something about idiots jumping to conclusions and being to paranoid.

On top of injuring herself, three of her fellow aurors, a woman/goose and a cat, Tonks and the ministry were being sued by Ms. Lang for emotional and bodily damage. The lawyers for the ministry side were good, some how claiming that if the ministry and Tonks were to be completely to blame then the golden eggs would also be able to claimed by the ministry or Tonks or something like that.

That didn't matter what did was hours later the woman dropped the charges and the last Tonks heard Ms. Lang and her cat were currently living in Barbados. She left that woman with quite a nest egg.

Tonks smirked at her own lame joke and then heard her voice being called.

"Tonks, Tonks, wake up, earth to Tonks."

Tonks looked over to see that Kingsley was holding out a cup of coffee. She took the cup and added cream and sugar.

"Thanks."

"No problem but we got to get going, meeting in two minutes. No zoning out there, else Cross will get very cross with you indeed," said Kingsley.

"Ha-ha," said Tonks. "Let's just get going."

The two aurors walked off to go see what their duties were for that **day.**

_A/N This was inspired by my own experience in having gotten four hours in three days. So please click that little button in the corner I accept reviews, critiques, flames, and just randomness. At the least put thumbs up/thumbs down or keeps going/why did you even let this leaky piece of garbage see the light of day, so yeah click the button. Thanks!_


End file.
